Ice skates typically include a skate boot, a skate blade and a blade holder system for coupling the blade to the boot. Blade holder systems typically include forward and rearward support mounts having mounting plates for receiving a skate boot, a blade holding member for receiving and securing a blade and columns for supporting the mounting plates above the skate blade and its holder. Some older skates also include rounded members or bumpers typically positioned at the front and rear of the blade to cover the ends for the protection of other skaters.
Ice skate blade holder systems were originally designed to include wooden supports. However, it quickly became apparent that these supports were not adequate for many activities including hockey, speed skating and figure skating. As a result, blade holder systems including metal support columns and a metal blade holding member for attaching to a thick metal skate blade were developed. These metal holder systems increased the safety of the skate, but significantly increased its overall weight and reduced skating speed. These drawbacks led to the development of the tubular blade holder which was lighter than its solid metal predecessor and provided sufficient strength and rigidity during a skating stride. Tubular blade holders also allowed for the use of a lighter, thinner skate blades. The overall weight reduction of the skate resulted in faster speeds without sacrificing the safety of the skate or durability of the blade and its function.
In the quest for lighter and faster skates, all-plastic blade holder systems, such as those currently used, were developed. Plastic systems were lighter than their conventional metal counterparts and less expensive to manufacture. However, plastic blade holder systems have a higher failure rate than their metal counterparts. For example, they fail more often than a metal blade holder when hit by a puck moving at a high velocity. Also, plastic blade holders do not provide the control, responsiveness and power offered by metal blade holder systems.
Contemporary rigid blade holder systems, whether plastic or metal, include rigid coupling members for securing the blade thereto. The vibrations and shocks felt by the blade due to poor ice surfaces and external blows are transmitted by the rigid coupling member to the rest of the rigid blade holder system and ultimately the skater. The transmitted vibrations can cause skaters to loose their balance resulting in a fall or a loss in skating speed. After prolonged skating, constant shock and vibrations received by the joints of the body can lead to pain during and after skating.
It is an object of this invention is to provide an ice skate having a blade holder system overcoming the problems associated with the prior art.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an ice skate with a blade holder system which absorbs the vibrations experienced by the skate blade, while maintaining a light overall weight and increasing power transfer from the skater to the blade.